


i just want you to know (who i am)

by Nevcolleil



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: Sometimes when Mac wakes in the morning he’s already wrapped up in Jack’s arms.He’s maybe overly warm, but pleasantly so, and the scent of Jack is all around him. They’re lying on their sides, so that when Mac opens his eyes all he sees of the world is Jack lying between him and it...





	i just want you to know (who i am)

Sometimes when Mac wakes in the morning he’s already wrapped up in Jack’s arms.

He’s maybe overly warm, but pleasantly so, and the scent of Jack is all around him. They’re lying on their sides, so that when Mac opens his eyes all he sees of the world is Jack lying between him and it. The wall of Jack’s chest blocks the light filtering in through the gap in Mac’s bedroom curtains from falling across Mac’s the face the way it’s glinting off of Jack’s necklace.

Or maybe one of them is lying on his back... Mac’s head is pillowed on Jack’s chest, or Jack is curled up under Mac’s arm, snoring softly at Mac’s side. 

Maybe Jack is spooned up behind Mac, one arm and a leg covering Mac like a heavy blanket, breath warm against Mac’s shoulder or the back of his neck. If Mac moves - usually just to snuggle back deeper into Jack’s embrace - Jack will make a quiet sound in his sleep, like a cross between a question and a complaint, and hearing it is half the reason Mac ever moves first when he wakes up as the little spoon.

Sometimes when Mac wakes up, he has Jack wrapped up in his arms instead. His chest to Jack’s strong back. Jack’s arms and legs are splayed in front of him on the mattress, and if Mac speaks softly into his ear, Jack will reach across the empty space beneath his hands, searching for Mac before he wakes well enough to recognize the warmth he feels as Mac having found him as they slept.

Occasionally, Jack is waiting when Mac wakes up. When Mac turns his head on his pillow, it’s towards Jack’s smile and his warm eyes. Mac always wants to kiss the happy crinkles at the corners of those eyes when he sees them, so he always does. Jack always chuckles and nuzzles the side of Mac’s face or smacks kisses down the stretch of Mac’s neck in return.

On the rare occasion that they wake up knowing they’ll have the luxury of sleeping in, Jack doesn’t smile or chuckle. That sexy curl of his lips is way too wicked to be called ‘smiling’, and when Mac goes to kiss him, Jack grabs him and rolls so that Mac is either lying directly on top of or underneath him.

The sound Jack makes at those times is more of a rumbly hum in his throat. A sound Mac’s learned to read as anticipation and appreciation combined.

Mac feels like he’s the one who should be expressing how appreciative he is. He tries, but he doesn’t think he’s good at it. He doesn’t know how to say the kind of things Jack says. Things that make Mac blush or lose his words, usually both... He can’t read Jack’s body as well as Jack can read his. Mac’s learned just where to kiss Jack to make his eyes go dark, how to stroke him to make his head fall back and his fingers curl into fists. Mac’s learned what pace Jack prefers and when, how to tell when Jack’s more likely to want a blowjob or to be fingered open - to want to fuck Mac fast and hard from behind, with one hand wrapped around Mac’s throat or gripping Mac’s hair, or to rock in and out of Mac for ages, their gazes never straying from one another’s.

But he doesn’t _know_ what Jack wants, at any given moment, the way Jack just seems to know with him.

Sometimes Jack seems to know what Mac wants before _Mac_ knows it. Mac will be basically _squirming_ beneath Jack’s hands... ready to beg for more or for harder, and Jack will just grin at him. Hands never picking up the pace as he strokes the inside of Mac’s thighs... squeezes Mac’s balls gently in his palms, tugs at them delicately-

And it will hit Mac, straight in the gut, that this isn’t just what he hadn’t known he’d wanted, it’s what he’s _needed_. 

He’ll lead Jack into the bedroom calmly, or follow along after Jack mildly, only for Jack to turn on him, faster than Mac can react. Jack grabs Mac by the hips or by the back of the neck and takes him down on the bed, or up against the wall, or even on the floor. 

“C’mon, baby,” he growls into Mac’s ear when Mac just lets him, voice low and rough and dark with promise. “I know you wanna get a little loud for me tonight. C’mon... open up.”

When Mac exclaims in surprise, maybe fights back a little, Jack smacks a noisy, obnoxious kiss as close to Mac’s mouth as he can get. And if Mac doesn’t keep protesting, he bites Mac wherever he can reach. Slaps a hand over Mac’s mouth when Mac cries out, and licks the flesh he just bit. Jack doesn’t say a thing. He just proceeds from there to destroy Mac, bite by bite, lick by lick, moan by moan, until the fight has fled Mac so far that Mac has to struggle to remember it.

It makes Mac weak at the knees each and every time. Not just with _want_ , although that would be enough, but with _relief_. Because Mac hadn’t even considered asking for more for himself in that moment than a quick and quiet release, but what Jack knew to offer him instead was all Mac could imagine wanting once he’s been reminded that he can have it.

Jack just seems to anticipate his needs so easily.

To _know_ Mac so easily.

Mac isn’t an enigma to him, a puzzle or a mystery. Jack calls Mac weird all the time when they’re bantering back and forth, but he never treats Mac as if he is genuinely strange or even all that hard to completely figure out.

And Mac’s not just talking about in the bedroom.

Jack knows Mac so easily outside of sex, as well. Knows when one more beer is just one more beer, and when it’s a thought Mac can’t seem to drink out of his head. He knows when Mac’s casual smile is simply casual by default, and when Mac’s silently gauging the distance between now and a moment. A moment when the unknowing woman they’re speaking to is going to make one flirty comment towards Jack too many, for which she’ll never recover a good standing in Mac’s estimation... A moment when the displeasure in Jack’s eyes or his voice is going to morph into something Mac’s never admitted out loud that he has bad dreams about on a semi-regular basis. That moment Mac’s imagined Jack will think and finally realize that maybe Mac’s _not_ the best thing that’s ever happened to him, like Jack’s said. That maybe Mac’s so, so much something other than that.

Mac has to work at knowing Jack as well as he wants to know him. 

He has to research and to plan ahead. To constantly observe and to keep mental notes that constantly change and evolve. 

Mac takes great pleasure in the process of knowing Jack. Jack is the love of Mac’s life... Of _course_ Mac enjoys studying him. He’s the subject of the most important experiment that Mac will ever take part in. 

Mac’s just really thankful, is all. That somehow, some guy whose gun Mac was stupid enough to fiddle around with without his consent, turned out to be the man Mac’s going to spend the rest of his life with.

And it’s sort of a mystery to him, honestly, that Jack seems to feel exactly the same way.

“I can practically _feel_ you thinking, babe. Cut it out,” Jack not-really-whines into Mac’s skin.

It’s still just moonlight filtering in between Jack’s blinds at this moment, and their bodies haven’t done that thing they do where they move into a set position sometime while Mac and Jack are unconscious. Jack’s face is smooshed into the side of Mac’s stomach; the way they’re both angled, he’s probably just about falling off of his side of the bed. Jack’s arms stretched out above his head, along the pillows, almost - but not quite - one quick jerk of Jack’s hand away from accidentally smacking Mac in the face.

Mac’s lying on one of Jack’s arms in a way that can’t be good for his circulation and doesn’t feel so great for Mac either, now that Mac’s thinking about it.

They’re not lying in such a way that Mac can hold Jack, but for a split second, Mac feels like it’s suddenly _desperately_ necessary that he hold Jack in his arms.

He’s too tired, and Jack’s too comfortably asleep for Mac to make that happen. So instead he swallows the lump of _whatever_ he’s feeling, and says, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.”

He doesn’t even know that Jack is really awake until Jack goes noticeably more still.

Mac feels a little breathless with a surge of adrenaline at the discovery, but he doesn’t allow himself to clam up.

“No, _happens_ ,” he decides. “You’re the best thing that keeps happening to me. I don’t know why. Or how I got to be this lucky...”

“Angus-”

“I know. I know, alright?” he says, before Jack can start in on reminding him of all the things Jack seems to feel Mac needs regular reminders of. “I’m just saying. There are a lot of good people in the world. And it’s not just bad things that happen to them either... Good things happen to good people all the time. People get to be happy, they get to be loved, to have a- a life that makes them this happy-”

Mac’s voice falters, but he finishes all the same. “But not everyone gets to have a _you_ ,” Mac says, hoping he’s making some kind of sense.

Some of the best people Mac’s ever met have never experienced what it is to be known by someone like Jack, by nature or design.

That Mac does...

As far as Mac’s concerned, that’s the greatest mystery.

Jack only breathes for a moment. Long enough that Mac picks up on the fact that his breathing sounds off.

Just when Mac is about to open his mouth and say something else, Jack says,“Yeah, well... I know it can’t always be easy. Lovin’ a old guard dog like me.”

He says it in a playful voice, as thick as it is. The type of voice Mac’s lear- that Mac _knows_ Jack uses to sound more light-hearted than he feels.

In the near-dark, Mac smiles. “It wouldn’t be as fun if it was easy,” he settles on saying.

They’re not lying in such a way that Jack can hold Mac either, but Jack twists and turns the both of them until his sheets are helplessly knotted around their awkwardly entertwined bodies, and then he swallows down Mac’s laughter in a powerful kiss.

A kiss that goes on and on until Mac’s chest aches.

When they sleep again, Jack dozes off with one arm slung across Mac’s waist. Mac curls around it, curls into Jack, and follows after.


End file.
